The Assassin and Her Shinobi: One Night of Many
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: A night, another one of many since then, where Christie returns home after "work" and gives her beautiful, devoted companion a reward for completing her own mission. ChristiexKasumi goodness ahead. Shout-out to my awesome, beautiful friend, Dawn of Chaos. This is for you, girl. (Salutes)


**The Assassin and her Shinobi: One Night of Many**

The lights in the penthouse suite in the middle of the urban metropolis went on upon the sound of the door being unlocked.

Under the soft amber light, a woman sauntered into her apartment, nonchalantly pulling down the zipper of the top portion of her white and black bodysuit, partially exposing her torso.

A tired sigh escaped her supple lips and she brushed a few stray locks of silver hair away from her icy blue eyes. As she entered her bedroom and sat down on the edge of her huge bed of silken sheets, she slowly began to peel off her outfit, revealing inch upon inch of lovely, pale skin as the fabric of the suit fell, ending up in a pool at the beautiful, curvaceous lady's feet.

Then, just a moment after standing tall, naked as the day she was born, in the middle of her bedroom, there was a flash of lightning and the rumble of distant thunder outside her ceiling-to-floor window.

A sultry chuckle escaped the woman's plump, blood-red lips and a soft smile remained afterwards. She crossed her arms under her bountiful chest and looked towards a dark corner of the room behind her, next to the bed.

"How did your mission go, darling?" Came the purr with a sexy British accent.

Kasumi stepped out of the shadows, clad in her iconic blue and white shinobi garb. A pleasant, calm look was displayed on her beautiful, youthful face as she stepped up to Christie and then, sat down on the edge of the bed by her side. In her arms, she held a plain manila folder. She handed it to the Brit with a soft smile.

"It was a success, Christie-sama," she spoke calmly and with a subtle touch of affection in her lovely voice. Christie smiled and she let her fingers linger just a bit longer on Kasumi's as she took the folder from her skilled hands.

Then, Christie's eyes gleamed and she leaned in closer to the Japanese woman, ice-blue looking deep into gentle, loving hazel. Kasumi was completely unfazed and kept smiling even as Christie raised a hand and slowly, tantalizingly slid her nimble fingers into the cleavage exposed by the top of Kasumi's shinobi garb…and then, pulled out a tiny USB drive.

"We sure have more hiding places than men, no? Good girl, Kasumi. Good girl," Christie spoke with affection and a soft smile on her face as she praised the younger woman. Kasumi giggled ever-so-softly and then, her smile widened against her mistress' lips as the silver-haired assassin leaned in to give her a long, slow kiss for her efforts.

Kasumi sighed contently as Christie pushed her down, laying her back fully on the soft bed and then, straddling her waist as the Brit began to dominate the Japanese; she mashed their lips, gently licking along the kunoichi's bottom and then, upper lip, to later nibble just a _bit_ roughly on Kasumi's bottom lip, earning an encouraging, adorable little whimper from the redhead. She then plunged her tongue into Kasumi's mouth to utterly dominate the kiss, getting the younger woman to make the most adorable sounds.

Kasumi whined adorably, enticingly, when Christie broke their lip lock, only to then let out a loving coo as the silver-haired assassin changed their positions: she now sat behind Kasumi, her back resting on the pillows and her legs almost wrapped around Kasumi's waist, her hands cupping the redhead's big and beautiful breasts and pulling them out of the girl's ninja garb.

The redhead was completely at her beloved mistress' mercy…and the shinobi was loving every second of it, moaning and crying out softly as Christie's expert hands played with her assets, as well as feeling the Brit's tongue on the side of her neck, her lips moving up to kiss her on the cheek.

"_Good girl~" _Christie purred lovingly as she intensified her ministrations on Kasumi, intent on giving her the appropriate _reward_ for a job well done, one job of many since their fateful meeting on a night with a storm raging like the one outside their home…a meeting that would ensure Kasumi's devotion to Christie upon pledging a life debt to the assassin for saving her from certain death at the hands of her relentless pursuers.

However, those bad memories of that fateful meeting in Kasumi's mind began to be washed away and replaced with bliss as her beloved mistress, the person she swore her life to, the person she swore to protect, aid and serve in whichever way she saw fit, continued to reward her for successfully completing her mission earlier that night.

As the pleasure began to build, the light in the penthouse suite went out and Kasumi's cries of pleasure were drowned out by the storm raging outside.

This was one night of many, and there were many more to come for the Assassin and her Shinobi.

_FIN_


End file.
